Reaksi Vocaloid Ketika―
by ashzlen
Summary: Miku yang geer, Rin yang tsundere, Len yang badluck, Kaito yang b*go (Kaito: Ngomong bego bilang aja kali), Meiko yang ―entahlah― dan Luka yang Yandere. Gimana kehebohan mereka dalam satu rumah?/FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE!/Chapter 4: Reaksi ketika mereka mendapat perilakuan/kata-kata romantis dari seseorang/R&R?/Warning inside!
1. Kentut

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Karakter yang ada di fict ini punya Crypton Future Media**

 **BUKAN PUNYA MIKAN**

 **Warning : Garing, krik krik, abal, typo bertebaran, aneh, humor gagal, dan segala sesuatu yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **Dont like dont read. Gak suka? 'Silahkan injek BACK'**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Miku yang geer, Rin yang tsundere, Len yang badluck, , Kaito yang b*go (Kaito: Ngomong bego bilang aja kali), Meiko yang** **―** **entahlah** ― **dan Luka yang Yandere** **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Reaksi ketika mereka kentut**_

* * *

 _a. Miku_

BROOTTHH

Miku : "Eh, lo ngiranya gue, ya? Bukan kok, bukan! Bukan gue, beneran!"

Len : "Siapa juga yang ngira lo kentut?"

Rin : "Jangan-jangan yang kentut emang lo, ya?"

Miku : "Eh, gue? Bukan! Siapa sih, yang kentut? Sini gue tabok!"

Kaito : "Yang kentut elu, bego."

Miku : "Bukan gue! Bukaan!"

* * *

 _b. Rin_

Psshh...

Meiko : "Kok bau, sih?"

Kaito : "Miku, lo kentut lagi lagi, ya?"

Miku : "Bukan gue, sumpah, bukaaan! Yang tadi emang gue, tapi yang sekarang bukan guee!"

Luka : "Jadi lo ngaku kalo tadi lo kentut?"

Miku : "Sialan, salah ngomong!"

Len : "Rin, kok lo diem aja, sih? Lo lagi―"

Rin : "Gu-gue, gue gak kentut, kokk!"

Len : "―bisulan?"

Kaito : "Ketauan banget lo kentut, Rin."

Meiko : "Kentutnya gak ada suaranya tapi baunya mematikan."

Rin : "Bu bu bu bu bu―"

All : (Natap Rin)

Rin : (Mukanya merah)

Len : "Bu?"

Rin : "Bu bu bu bu bu―"

Len : "―Bu Sukijan?"

Rin : "Bukan gue! Yang kentut, bukan gue!"

All : "Ketauan. Lo kentut kan Rin?"

* * *

 _c. Len_

Tiuuutt... BROTTT!

Miku : "Siapa tuhh? Kentutnya 'WOW' bangett!"

Meiko : "Anjriitt! Siapa nih? Sekarang bunyinya mematikan baunya juga mematikan! OHOK!"

Kaito : "Lama-lama es krim gue jadi rasa kentut, dah!"

Len : "Iya sih, ya, kok bau... Siapa nih, yang kentut?"

Hening~~

Luka : "Yang kentut loe kan, Len?"

Len : "Eh, kok jadi gue?"

Rin : "Len, lo kan, yang kentut?! Ngaku lo!"

Len : "Bukan gue!"

Meiko : "Kampret, dari tadi pada kentut!"

Len : (Dalem hati) Kok bisa ketauan, ya?

Miku : "Sialan si Len, kentutnya bau bangeett!"

Len : "Kayak tadi lo kentut gak bau aja..."

All : "LO NGAKU LO YANG KENTUT?"

Len : "Sialan..."

 _d. Kaito_

BROOOTTHH... brubut TIUTT... Prepet prepet... psssssssshhh...

Kaito : "Upz."

Meiko : "WOEI! KAITO! Loe kan, yang kentut?"

Kaito : "Iya, itu gue."

Len : "Suaranya emejing, weh!"

Rin : "Baunya juga emejing!"

Luka : "Yang bener _AMAZING_ , dodol!"

Rin dan Len tengsin.

Miku : "Kaito, es krim lu beneran jadi rasa kentut, dah tuh!"

Kaito : "Lu mau coba?"

Miku : " Makasih, gue lebih suka rasa negi, gak level sama es krim gopean yang kayak punya lo."

Kaito : "Eh, diwarung bu Tukiyem jualan es krim negi, loh!"

Miku : "Yang bener?"

Kaito : "Iya tapi harganya gope."

Miku : "GAK PAPA! SINI GUE BOROOOONGG!"

Miku ngibrit. Kaito ngejilatin es krim.

Kaito : "Katanya gak level sama yang gopean."

Rin : "Emang beneran ada?"

Kaito : "Ga ada, dia gua boongin."

* * *

 _e. Meiko_

Psssh... Brubut brubut...

Meiko : "SI-SIAPA LAGI TUH YANG KENTUT?"

Luka : "Sisanya emang gue sama Meiko, tapi sumpah gue gak kentut."

Rin : "Lu yang kentut kan, Meiko-nee?"

Meiko : "Eh, bukan gue... Kok pada ngiranya gue, sih?"

Kaito : "Lo gampang kebaca, kayak majalah anak Tk yang isinya hiragana atau enggak katakana semua."

Miku : (Pulang, banting pintu) (Duduk disamping Kaito) (Diem, gak mau ngomong) (Nge- _glare_ Kaito)

Kaito : "Apa loe?"

Miku : "Dasar bego. Disono gak ada es krim negi!"

Kaito : "Emang ga ada, orang gue boong."

Miku : "Eh, kok bau kentut?"

Len : "Meiko-nee kentut."

Meiko : "Dibilangin bukan gue juga!"

Luka : "Yang tau jawabannya emang cuma gue, kalo kentut tadi emang Meiko yang kentut."

Meiko : "So-sori... Gue kelepasan..."

 _f. Luka_

BROBOTBOTBOTTTHHH...psss...

All : (Natap Luka)

Luka : "PROTES GUE BUNUH LOE SEMUA!"

* * *

 **Favorite, Follow, itu terserah, tapi tolong ya -w-**

 **Gak punya acc/males log in/lupa log in/ de el el, reviewnya ditunggu~~**

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon.../?


	2. Wajah yang merah

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Karakter yang ada di fict ini punya Crypton Future Media**

 **BUKAN PUNYA MIKAN**

 **Warning : Garing, krik krik, abal, typo bertebaran, aneh, humor gagal, dan segala sesuatu yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **Dont like dont read. Gak suka? 'Silahkan injek BACK'**

* * *

 **Sebelum mulai, Mikan mau bales review-review dulu~**

 **To Furasawa Aika**

 _Hahaha, iya. Makasih mau review maaf juga kalo gak bisa update kilat.  
Aku mau ngelurusin tentang reviewmu di Positive and Negative. Aku sama sekali gak tersinggung, kok! Malah aku terbantu, pake banget! Makasih lho! XD_

 **To Panda Dayo**

 _Makasih Panda Dayo-san! :3_

 **To Yuriko Nagase**

 _Ah, apa itu? Kentut? O_O  
Hahaha, oke, ini udah aku lanjut!_

 **To Tiramisu-chan30**

 _Ngakak, ya? Makasih! X3  
Eh, Mikan ngerasanya gagal, lho. Oke, ini udah dinext!_

 **To Mireine Neiko**

 _Makasih buat reviewnya. Makasih juga udah ngedukung Mikan! :)_

 **To Fumiko Yunda**

 _Salam kenal juga ^o^  
Eh, beneran? Makasih!  
Yosh, ini udah aku lanjut, makasih ya reviewnya!_

 **To h**

 _Hue? Kamu beneran guling-guling? O_O  
Makasih ya :3_

 **To sakurasou-hime**

 _Apa fic ini ngelitikkin badanmu? '-'a  
Makasih ya!_

 **To Rini desu**

 _Salam kenal juga :3  
Makasih pujianmu. Maaf kali penggambaran karakter disini kurang. Kepribadian Rin yang sebenernya Mikan sendiri gak tau sih tapi, kepribadian Rin itu banyak dalam berbagai versi. Mulai dari yang kuudere, dandere, tsundere, Rin yang hyperactive, yang pemalu, yang periang, yang pendiem, bahkan ada Rin versi yanderenya dan lain-lain. Jadi Mikan memutuskan mengambil tokoh 'Rin-yang-tsundere'.  
Kalo Kaito, ya, Mikan cuma ngambil sosok Kaito yang bodoh dari beberapa talkloid yang pernah Mikan liat. Apalagi Kaito kan terkenal dengan BaKaito-nya. Kalo buat Miku, Mikan emang asal nangkep karakter aja. Hahaha, bingung, sih..  
Tapi, makasih reviewmu, Mikan bakal mencoba membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi!^^_

 **To Ryouta**

 _Kenapa ditahan, Ryouta-san?  
Ketawa itu bebas kok, gratis, gak usah bayar *orang juga tau yang namanya gratis itu gak usah bayar*. Gak ada diskriminasi buatmu untuk ketawa XD *gak lucu woi*  
Yes, Ch. 2 udah diapdet kok! -O- -(ini emot apa?)_

 **To Kurotori Rei**

 _Mikan datang untuk membalas.. (?)  
Kamu ngakak, ya? Mikan turut bahagia.. *woi*  
Haha, bener tuh bener! :v  
Ya, ini udah aku lanjut. Makasih ya, reviewnya~_

 **Makasih juga untuk para Silent Readers yang mau ngebaca fic Mikan yang aneh ini \\(^o^)/**

* * *

 **Miku yang geer, Rin yang tsundere, Len yang badluck, Kaito yang b*go (Kaito: Ngomong bego bilang aja kali), Meiko yang** **―** **entahlah** ― **dan Luka yang Yandere** **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Reaksi mereka saat mereka ketauan lagi suka seseorang**_

* * *

 _a. Miku_

Luka : "Miku, tadi lo―"

Miku : "Nggak kok, gue gak napa-napa! Muka gue merah tadi gegara kepanasan abis ngambilin belut digot! Beneran, gue ga kenapa-napa!"

Luka : "―liat cireng gua, gak?"

Rin : "Dasar lu geer."

Miku : "A-apaan sih?"

Meiko : "Hayoo, lo kenapa? Kasih tau gak? Stok negi lo gue buang nih!"

Miku : "Aah... Gue.."

Len : (baru dateng) "Miku-nee, itu muka lo―"

Miku : "APA LEN? GUE GAK NAPA-NAPA! INI MERAH TADI GUE KEPANASANN KOK! JANGAN KUATIRR!"

Len : "―agak iteman. Kok lu jadi horor gitu?"

Kaito : "Lu suka sama gue, kan? Ngaku aja. Lo malu-malu gitu gegara tadi gue gak sengaja megang tangan lo. Iya, kan? Ngaku loe!"

All : (Natap Kaito horor)

Miku : "Kecebong aja gak sudi ngeliat muka lo..."

* * *

 _b. Rin_

Len : "Rin, lo abis dari mana aja? Kepanasan kan, tuh! Muka lo merah gitu!"

Rin : "Gu-gue abis berjemur sambil minum es jeruk! Gue mau ngitemin kulit! Biar eksotis!"

Kaito : "Berjamur buat ngitemin kulit sambil minum es jeruk?"

Luka : "Berjemur, bolot."

Meiko : "Oke, disini udah adem, kan?"

Rin : "Udah kok, Meiko-nee."

Meiko : "Hayo, muka lo masih merah, kenapa hayooo?"

Rin : "E-ehh, gue gak lagi suka sama seseorang kok! Sumpaah! Beneran dah, ciyuss! Gu-gue gak gitu! Percaya ama guee! Su-sumpah!"

Miku : "Lo bener-bener ketebak! Ayo, kasih tau gue! Siapa? Liat aja, lu gak bakal gue pinjemin komik yaoi lagi!"

Len : "..."

Rin : "Ah, e-enggak kok!"

Len : "Rin itu keciri banget."

Rin : "KAN GUE UDAH BILANG ENGGAK! KA-KALO GUE BILANG ENGGAK YA ENGGAK!" *nyolot*

Kaito : "Baju diarea ketek lu basah tuh, Rin. Ketauan lo boong. Ayo kasih tau kita-kita!"

Rin : "Gue pake baju ketekan, dodol."

Luka : "Dasar Kaito bego."

Len : "Haha, dasar Rin tsundere!"

* * *

 _c. Len_

Miku : "Kok reaksi lo gitu, Len? Hayoo, kenapa tuh? Dipertanyakan, nih! Lo cemburu, ya, gegara Rin mukanya merah gitu~?"

Len : "Apaan? Siapa juga yang cemburu? Gue sih, udah suka sama yang lain!"

All : (Nge- _glare_ Len)

Luka : "Ayo, kalo gitu kasih tau kita, siapa?"

Len : (Dalem hati) Mampus, salah ngomong lagi...

Kaito : "Pisang lo gue bakar, tau rasa loe!"

Len : "APAPUN TAPI JANGAN PISANG-PISANG GUEE!"

Meiko : "Makanya kasih tau."

Len : "Gue suka sama..."

Semuanya ngedeket kearah Len.

Rin : "Siapa?"

Len : "...Lenka."

Hening~~

Kaito : "Hah? Bukannya lo suka sama Rin?"

Rin : "EH?"

Len : "Si-siaappaa?"

Kaito : "Waktu itu kan lo sendiri yang cerita ke gue, bego."

Len : "KAITOOOOOOOOOO, itu kan rahasia, dodol!"

* * *

 _d. Kaito_

Rin : "Nah loh, muka lo merah! Kenapa tuh?"

Kaito : "Kebanyakan makan es krim."

Len : "Boong, tadi telfonan sama Kaiko, kan?"

Kaito : "Len, lo emang kampret."

Hening. Krik. Krik.

Meiko : "HOT NYUSS! KAITO SUKA SAMA KAIKO!"

Miku : "Jual berita ke internet!"

Kaito : "Jangan bego!"

Luka : "Kenapa? Lo ngaku kalo lo suka Kaiko?"

Kaito : "Bukannya gitu, nanti pada salah faham, gimana?"

Rin : "Salah faham gimana? Kan lo emang suka sama Kaiko-nee."

Kaito : "Pacar gue itu cuma AISU tercinta. Bener kan?" (Ngomong sama aisu)

Len : "Dasar gila."

* * *

 _e. Meiko_

Miku : "Meiko-nee~ udah selesai belanja?"

Meiko : "Udah. Nih, buktinya gue balik kedorm."

Miku : "Negi gue mana?"

Rin : "Jeruk-jeruk gue?"

Len : "Pisang?"

Kaito : "Es krim?"

Luka : "Tuna gue mana? Gak beli, gue bunuh lo, Meiko."

Meiko : "Ada semua, kok!"

Kaito : "Lah, es krim guuue?"

Meiko : "Lo beli aja di bu Tukiyem yang gopean. Harga es krim dimall mahal-mahal."

Kaito : "Gue kan, pengen cobain es krim mahal."

Len : "Nih, yang berasal dari lobang idung gue. Mau?"

Kaito : "Idih, ingus."

Miku : "Dasar nista."

Kaito : "Kayak lu enggak aja.."

Rin : "Meiko-nee kenapa? Sakit? Muka lo merah tuh!"

Kaito : "Pasti suka sama gue."

BAAKKK! Kaito dilempar sake sama Meiko. Meiko kabur.

Luka : "Ketebak banget dia suka sama―"

Kaito : "―gue."

Luka : "―Meito."

Hening. Wuuusshhh...

Miku : "Tadi gue liat Meiko-nee ketemu Meito-nii dijalan."

Kaito diem. Tengsin.

Rin : "Nista lo udah parah, Kaito-nii. Berobat gih."

Hening.

Kaito : "Iya nih, yuk temenin gue berobat Rin."

Rin : "Yok."

.

Len : "Gue ikut."

* * *

 _e. Luka_

Luka : (Masuk dorm dengan wajah yang merah padam)

Meiko : "Kenapa lo, Luka?"

Luka : "Kebanyakan makan sample tuna gratisan dimall."

Len : "Dasar gak modal."

Miku : "Dipeluk ama om Gakupo, kan?"

Luka mendelik.

Rin : "Masa sih, yang bener lo?"

Miku : "Iya! Bener! Radar gue kan selalu tepat!"

Rin : "Gue ngomong sama Luka-nee, bego."

Luka : "Enggak kok, Rin."

Kaito : "Alah, alesan."

Meiko : "Haha, cieee Luka! Radar Miku emang selalu tepat!"

Len : "Hahaha, nikah, nikah, nikah!"

Rin : "Minta PP, pajak pelukan."

Kaito : "CIEEE, LUKA NGGAK JONES LAGI!"

All : "CIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~"

SRAT. BETS. BETS.

Semuanya tewas.

Luka : "Ka-KALO GUE BILANG ENGGAK, YA ENGGAK!"

Kaito : "Dasar... Yandere..."

Rin : "Luka-ne... ternyata... tsunder ju.. ga..."

Luka : "MASIH IDUP JUGA LOE? GUE NGGAK TSUNDERE!"

BATS. Kaito dan Rin kembali tewas.

* * *

 **Favorite, Follow, itu terserah, tapi tolong ya w**

 **Gak punya acc/males log in/lupa log in/ de el el, reviewnya ditunggu**

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon.../?


	3. Siapa yang nyolong kolor Om Gakupo?

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Karakter yang ada di fict ini punya Crypton Future Media**

 **BUKAN PUNYA MIKAN**

 **Warning : Garing, krik krik, abal, typo bertebaran, aneh, humor gagal, dan segala sesuatu yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **Dont like dont read. Gak suka? 'Silahkan injek BACK'**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Miku yang geer, Rin yang tsundere, Len yang badluck , Kaito yang b*go (Kaito: Ngomong bego bilang aja kali), Meiko yang** **―** **entahlah** ― **dan Luka yang Yandere** **.**

* * *

 _ **Mikan minta maaf kalo mungkin chapter ini kurang lucu atau rada gimana gitu. Lagi ide buntu, tapi semoga aja ini bermanfaat untuk mengocok perut anda. Sebelumna, Mikan akan membalas review yang masuk!**_

 **To Yuuki – Megumi**

 _Wah, makasih kalo kamu suka :3  
Btw, aku suka penname kamu, entah kemanap keren aja. Oke, lain kali aku pasti mampir kefic mu!_

 **To Furusawa Aika**

 _Iya bener kok, ngebantu  
Ngg, oke makasih udah nyemangatin aku Aika~_

 **To shianata55**

 _Kamu ngakak, ya? Maakasih udah ngakak! XD  
Oke ini udah aku next_

 **To sakurasou-hime**

 _Hahaha, akhirnya ada yang ngerti juga kalo ucapan Len disitu gegara dia cemburu :v  
Betul, penggambaran yanderenya emang jelek banget. Soalnya Mikan bingung harus nulis apa disummary. Jadi ya tulis aja yandere, gak tau istilah lainnya soalnya. Ini review yang 4-in-1, ,makasih ya sakurasou-hime atas review, saran, kritik, dan pujianmu XD_

 **To Yamashii Raura**

 _Wah, makasih telah menjadikan fic ini sebagai penyambutan datangnya kembali kamu kefandom ini~  
Haha, iya tuh! Makasih reviewnya..._

 **To Mireine Neiko**

 _Makasih Mireine Neiko :3  
Iya ini udah aku update kok! Makasih udah review lagi X3_

 **To firaxarika**

 _Wah, makasih pujiannya!  
Ini aku update kok_

 **To Rika Miyake**

 _Yah, ini memang fic yang gaje dan absurd, makasih kalo fic ini lucu :3  
Penasaran, ya? Chap. 3nya udah aku update kok..._

 **To Panda Dayo**

 _Ah, teman seperjuangan Mikan ngereview! :v  
Makasih kalo lucu X3  
Ini udah dilanjut, makasih mau review lagi!_

 **To Tiramisu-chan30**

 _Aih? Memangnya kamu punya pengalaman pahit tentang review gak dibales?  
Makasih kalo gak gagal, dan makasih juga dibilang keren... QwQ  
Oke, ini udah dinext~_

 **To Kurotori Rei**

 _Mikan datang untuk mereview kembali~~~  
Hahah, bener tuh Rei-san, gak ada yang bener.  
Ini udah Mikan lanjut, makasih mau review lagi.._

 **To Niori Rue**

 _Wah, kamu datang lagi kefic Mikan! :D  
Makasih ya udah review 2 chapter sekaligus, makasih juga pujiannya.  
Oke, ini udah Mikan lanjut :v_

 **To raiielraa**

 _Eh? Beneran aku pinter? Makasih lho, aku terharu.. /lapingus/  
Hee, begitu, ya? Makasih udah baca, dan membuat fic ini kedalam salah satu fic kesukaanmu QwQ  
Oke, ini udah dilanjut~~_

 **Makasih buat yang udah review. Dan makasih juga untuk para silent readers yang udah membaca fic Mikan yang aneh ini! QAQ**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Reaksi ketika ketahuan nyolong kolor Om Gakupo**_

* * *

VOCALOID CRYPTON SEDANG MAMPIR KEDORM VOCALOID INTERNET CO

 _a. Miku_

Gakupo : "Kaito, lu liat kolor gue?"

Kaito : "Yang mana? Tuh dijemuran ada."

Gakupo : "Yang ada gambar terongnya. Miku-chan, lu―"

Miku : "Nggak kok, gue nggak liat, sumpah!"

...

Luka : "Miku, lu yang nyolong kolornya Gakupo kan?"

Miku : "Hee, nggak! Sumpah, bukan gue!"

Gakupo : "Miku, plis balikin kolor gue.. Dingin nih, jangan disembunyiin..."

Miku : (Matanya berkaca-kaca) "Plis, ampunin gue kali ini... Gue gak mau dihukum sama lo, Om Gakupo... Ampunin gue!" (sujud sembah)

Gakupo : "Gak bisa. Lu harus dihukum gara-gara ngumpetin kolor gue!"

Miku : "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

* * *

 _b. Rin_

Gakupo menemukan sesuatu didalam sebuah kardus yang ternyata itu adalah kolor love-love ungunya.

Gakupo : "WOEI! SIAPA NIH YANG NGUMPETIN KOLOR GUE DISINI? YANG COWOK SIAP-SIAP GUE HAJAR, YANG CEWEK SIAP-SIAP DAPET CIUMAN MAUT!"

Miku bergidik.

Miku : "Bu-bukan gue OM! Sumpah bukan gue!"

Kaito : "Lu ngumpetin lagi, Mik?"

Miku : "DEMI NEGI KAMI-SAMA, GUE BERSUMPAH GAK BAKAL NGUMPETIN KOLOR OM-OM PEDOFIL ITU! SELAMANYA! TUHAN, SUMPAH GUE KAPOK, TOLONG AMPUNI GUEEEE, BAIK ITU KAMI-SAMA ATAU OM GAKUPO, GUE MINTA MAAF!"

Len : "Kayaknya ni orang jujur."

Rin : "Ci-ciuman maut? Mampus gue..." (gumam Rin dengan volume sekecil-kecilnya)

Meiko : "Lu ngomong apa Rin?"

Rin : "Hah? A-apa?"

Semua natap Rin. Rin gugup.

Rin : "Aaa.. Gue... Jeruk! Ya, jeruk gue tadi dibawa lari kucing..."

Len : "Masa? Tadi kayaknya gue denger kata-kata 'ciuman maut', deh."

Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan terharu 'gak-usah-ngomong-aduh'.

Gakupo : "Rin-chan yang ngumpetin kolor gue, ya?"

Rin : "Hah? E-ENGGAK! GUE GAK NGUMPETIN!"

Kaito : "Masa?"

Rin : "IYA! LOE GAK DENGER GUE NGOMONG APA TADI?" *sewot*

Miku : "OM! DIA YANG NYOLONG! RIN NYOLONG KOLOR LU, OM!"

Gakupo : "Rin-chan, maju sini..."

Rin : "THEDAAAKKK! GUE GAK MAU DAPET CIUMAN MAUT OM GAKUPOOOO! LEN GUE BERSUMPAH BAKAL NGELINDES LO PAKE ROADROLLER NANTI!"

Len menelan ludah.

Gakupo : "Rin-chan~~ tungguuu~~"

Rin : "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 _c. Len_

Len : Duh moga-moga gak ketahuan deh... Gue sengaja ngumpetin karena ngerasa bersalah nih, sama Rin...(Dalam hati)

Gakupo : "Sialan, dari tadi kolor gue ilang-ilangan terus!"

Lily : "Kayaknya karakter Crypton suka maling kolor, ya?"

Rin : "Yang nyolong kolor Om Gakupo ngerusak nama baik Crypton aja, nih! Siapa sih orangnya?"

Len : "Tadi lu sendiri juga nyolong, bego! Pake sok inosen kayak begitu..." *nyolot*

Luka : "Pasti lo kan yang nyolong, Len?"

Kaito : "Ngaku, lo!"

Len : "Nggak! Kok malah nyambung ke gue? Gue salah apa, tuhaaaan?"

Meiko : "Udah Len, gak usah pake acara bantah membantah, pergi sana langsung keruang hukuman..." (pasrah)

Len : "Ruang hukuman?"

Miku : "Iya, kamarnya Om Gakupo..."

Len : "Gue masih straight! Gue suka sama Rin, gue gak mau jadi uke orang berparfum terong itu lagi! Om Gakupo, tobatlah! Jangan nodai Len lagi! Cukup sudah Om Gakupo menodai Len, lepaskan hamba kali ini! Tuhaaan, tolong ampuni dosa-dosaku!" *mewek*

Semua hening.

Gakupo : "Menodai elo? Maksud lo?"

Kaito : "Lo ikut kekamar Gakupo buat dapet hukuman ngejait kolor-kolornya yang rusak."

Len : "Eh?"

Gakupo : "Ya, Kaito bener sih. Tapi kalo Len-kun maunya yang kayak gitu, ayo kita siap-siap aja. Lagian kasurku juga baru diberesin, kok! ;*"

Len : "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RIIIIIIIIIINNN! TOLONG GUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rin : "Maaf Len, tapi gue mau bales dendam.."

Len : "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

 _d. Kaito_

Gakupo : "Siapa nih yang naro kolor gue ditong sampah?"

Kaito : "Oh, itu gue..."

Meiko : "Kenapa lo ngumpetin, aduuh... GIMANA NIH SAMA NAMA BAIK CRYPTOOONNN?"

Kaito : "Kayaknya asik, jadi gue coba, deh... Ternyata emang asik."

Miku : "Betul kan? Ngumpetin kolor Om Gakupo kayak ada sensasi tersendirinya gitu! Bener gak, to?"

Kaito : "Sebenernya gue benci mengakui ini, tapi untuk pertama kalinya gue setuju sama Miku!"

Rin : "Iya bener banget! Om Gakupo! Kenapa sih, kita gak boleh iseng-iseng dikit? Sekalinya ngumpetin kolor langsung dihukum!"

Len : "Gue setuju sama Rin! Padahal lu sering nyolongin pantsunya Gumi-nee, kan?"

Miku : "Iya, gue mau protes!"

Rin : "Masa nyolong kolor doang, gue dicium, hiks... Untungnya first kiss gue itu Len..."

Len : "IYA! GUE GAK TERIMA DIGREPE-GREPE KAYAK BEGITU!"

Miku : "Gue juga! Gue gak suka kalo gue dipeluk-peluk!"

Gakupo : Bukannya gue yang marah-marah kenapa jadi mereka? Sialan lu Kaito..(Dalam hati)

Kaito : "Ayo Miku, Rin, Len, sekarang sujud sembah sama gue. Berkat gue kalian bisa terbebas dari pelecehan Om Gakupo."

Miku, Rin, Len natap Kaito horor.

Rin : "Gue berterima kasih, tapi entah kenapa rasanya gue gak sudi sujud sembah sama elo..."

* * *

 _e. Meiko_

Gakupo : "GYAA, karakter Crypton emang sialan! Siapa yang nyolong kolor gue kali ini?"

Kaito : "Ampun deh, pada mesum-mesum."

Luka : "Elu juga, dodol."

Meiko : "Gak tau diri amat sih tuh orang!"

Miku : "Kolor everywhere. Betewe, Kaito, lu pake kolor juga?"

Kaito : "Kok lu nanya gitu? Lu mau beralih profesi dari diva nomor 1 jadi maling kolor?"

Miku : "Najis, kolor lu terlalu kotor buat tangan gue yang suci!"

Rin : "Mukanya Meiko-nee kok mencurigakan, ya?"

Len : "Meiko-nee, lu yang maling, ya?"

Meiko : "Nggak, gue gak nyolong."

Luka : "Itu adalah jawaban dari orang yang bersalah. Ngaku aja Mei, gue satu-satunya yang tau kebenarannya disini. Gue udah ngerekam adegan saat lo diem-diem ngumpetin kolor Gakupo."

Gakupo : "Kenapa lu nyolong kolor gue?"

Meiko : "Habis yang lain pada nyolongin kolor lu, ya gue ikut-ikutan aja. Gue kan solid, satu nyolong-nyolong semua. Ternyata nyolongin kolor elu emang seru ya Gakupo, gambarnya macem-macem..."

Kaito : "Dasar vego.."

* * *

 _f. Luka_

Gakupo : "Oh hell, semua kolor gue ilaaaaang!"

Len : "Wut? Semuanya?"

Gakupo : "Iya, ini adalah pembantaian kolor-kolor gue yang paling parah!"

Luka : "KENAPA EMANG? SETELAH SEMUANYA UDAH NYOLONG KOLOR KENAPA REAKSINYA PADA GITU? GILIRAN GUE YANG NYOLONG GAK BOLEH!"

Gakupo : "Oh, jadi Luka-dono yang nyolong?" (berniat keliatan tegas padahal hatinya berbunga-bunga)

Luka : "Iya, gak boleh? Setelah yang lain pada nyolong, gue gak boleh nyolong?"

Gakupo : "Kalo gitu, mending kita bertarung aja! Harusnya Luka-dono mengajarkan yang baik-baik sebagai salah satu wanita dewasa yang anggun!" (siapin katana)

Luka : "Siapa takut? Gue ngehadepin lo pake tangan kosong!"

Gakupo : Ngelawan cewek tangan kosong pake katana, ck, gampang banget!(Dalam hati)

JDAGG! BRUK BRUK SYAT! WUUSSH.. MBEEEKK

Gakupo tewas mengenaskan dalam sekejap. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka cabikan, luka memar, dan luka bakar yang dibuat oleh Luka sampai badan Gakupo luka-luka sama Luka.

Miku : "Luka menang, yeeyy, Luka telah membebaskan kami dari diskriminasi nyolong kolor!"

Kaito : "Hidup Luka!"

Meiko : "All hail!"

BATS SSET SET! Semuanya tewas ditebas.

Luka : "KALIAN JUGA! NYADAR DIRI DONG! MALU-MALUIN CRYPTON AJA MALING KOLOR!"

Miku : "Lo pikir lo... gak nyolong kolor.. si.. terong itu, hah...?"

Miku kembali tewas.

* * *

 **Favorite, Follow, itu terserah, tapi tolong ya QwQ**

 **Gak punya acc/males log in/lupa log in/ de el el, reviewnya ditunggu~~**

* * *

 **Rencananya ini chapter terakhir. Tapi kalo banyak yang review, favorite dan follow mungkin Mikan akan berjuang.  
Oh ya, bagi yang mau request "Reaksi Vocaloid Ketika" langsung aja direview. Bagi yang beruntung mungkin idenya bakal Mikan kembangkan...**

* * *

Chapter 4 will coming soon if I get the idea, but you can give me your idea if you want this fanfiction continued...


	4. Romantis?

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Karakter yang ada di fict ini punya Crypton Future Media**

 **BUKAN PUNYA MIKAN**

 **Warning : Garing, krik krik, abal, typo bertebaran, aneh, humor gagal, dan segala sesuatu yang berlabel 'WARNING'**

 **Dont like dont read. Gak suka? 'Silahkan injek BACK'**

* * *

 **Yo, ketemu lagi dichapter 4~  
Makasih yang udah ngedukung Mikan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Maaf ya, telat update lama banget T_T**

 **Idenya mentok dan baru dilanjut minggu kemarin QwQ**

 **Maaf juga, dichapter ini Mikan gak ngebales review yang masuk**

* * *

 **Summary**

 **Miku yang geer, Rin yang tsundere, Len yang badluck, Kaito yang b*go (Kaito: Ngomong bego bilang aja kali), Meiko yang** **―** **entahlah** ― **dan Luka yang Yandere** **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Reaksi ketika mereka mendapat perilakuan/kata-kata romantis dari seseorang**_

 _ **Request by Panda Dayo (Dengan ide yang banyak Mikan ubah), gomen..**_

* * *

 _a. Miku_

Mikuo main kedorm Vocaloid Crypton.

Meiko : "Eh! Ada Mikuo! Ada apa nih? Tumben kesini!"

Mikuo : "Hehe. Gue mau maen aja, sih.."

Luka : "Boong! Lu cuma mau nyolong stok Negi disini, kan?"

Mikuo : "Sotoy lu, tokai!"

Mikuo masuk dan duduk diruang tamu bareng Vocaloid Crypton.

Mikuo : "Sebenernya gue kesini bukan cuma buat maen.."

Len : "Terus ngapain?"

Mikuo : "Gue ada urusan sama Miku."

Miku : *blush* "U-urusan apa?"

Rin : "Ecieeee, mau ngapain tuuh~?"

Mikuo : "Gue mau bilang... Duuh.. Jadi gak enak..."

Kaito : "Ayooo! Bilang aja!"

Mikuo : "Sebenernya... Gue..." (Luka ngerekam lewat Camcorder)

Miku : "Mi-Mikuo! Jangan dilanjutin! I-iya.. Gue ngerti.. Gu-gue juga suka sama lo! Jadi ja-jangan dilanjutin! LUKA! MATIIN VIDEONYAA! L-Lu semua juga! Itu cracker tahun baru buat apaaaaan? WOEI, TOKAI ES KRIM! NGAPAIN LU CENGAR-CENGIR BEGITU, BEGO?!"

Hening.

Mikuo : "Gue cuma mau bilang... Balikkin kancut Negi gue yang waktu itu lo mainin bareng si Rin.."

* * *

 _b. Rin_

Miku : "Rin, hape lo bunyi, tuh!"

Rin : "Eh? Oh, iya!" (Rin bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang ditelepon)

Rin : "Semuanya, gue ketaman dulu, ya? Dipanggil Rinto-nii, nih!" (Semangat sambil blushing)

Len : "Ngapain?"

Rin : "Gak tau tuh! Udah, ya!" (Kabur)

Luka : "Kita ikutin, yuk!"

Kaito : "Yuk!"

Rin berlari ketaman dan melihat Rinto berdiri membelakanginya.

Rinto : "Oh. Lo udah dateng?" (Masih ngebelakangin Rin)

Rin : *blush* "A-ada apa Rinto-nii?"

Rinto : "Gak usah pake embel-embel 'Nii' segala. Umur kita kan cuma beda 6 bulan... Suara lu juga udah berubah.."

Rin : (Dalam hati)Bukannya beda setahun?

Miku, Luka, Meiko, Kaito dan Len bersembunyi disemak-semak―nguping.

Kaito : "Si Rinto gaje banget! Ngomong tapi nggak ngehadap orangnya!"

Meiko : "Malu kali.. Gue yakin si Rinto mau confess, tuh!"

Luka : "Atau mungkin dia malu gara-gara ada jerawat tumbuh ditengah-tengah lobang idungnya."

Len : "Kayaknya enggak deh, Luka-nee! Lagian, lu ngomongnya enak banget, ya?"

Miku : "Eh, videoin! Nyalain Camcordernya!"

Back to Rin and Rinto.

Rinto : "Oi, gue suka sama lo.." (Masih gak ngehadap Rin dan wajahnya merah)

Rin : "Eh? Gu-gue... Gue.. I-ini.. Bukan berarti gue suka sama lo, y-ya! K-kalo suka, ya... Y-ya udah! Gu-gue teri-ma... R-Rinto no BAKA!"

Rinto berbalik dan terkejut.

Rinto : "Lho Rin? Ngapain disini?"

Rin : "Eh? Bukannya tadi elo yang nelfon gue?"

Rinto mengecek handphonenya dan menepuk dahi.

Rinto : "Anjrit! Gue kira Lenka! Sori Rin... Kata-kata tadi gue tarik! Gue balik, ya? Bye!" (Lari)

Vocaloid Crypton keluar dari semak-semak.

Kaito : "Tabah ya, Rin.." (puk-puk bahu Rin)

* * *

 _c. Len_

Lu Li La Lu Li La Lu Li La Li La~ *

Len : "SMS? Dari Lenka-nee?"

Luka : "Tumben. Ngapain dia nge-SMS lo?"

Len : "Gak tau. Coba gue liat."

* * *

 _ **From : Lenka-nee**_

 _ **Len, sebenernya dari dulu gue suka sama lo...**_

 _ **Received : 13:04:58**_

* * *

Miku : "Aww, aww... Manisnya~ Lenka Shotacon juga, ternyata?"

Rin : "Acieee, cieee... Terima Len, terima!"

Len : *blush* "I-iya..."

Len langsung mengetik; _"Iya Lenka-nee.. Sebenernya, gue juga suka sama lo..."_. Saat Len mau menekan tombol 'SEND', satu SMS masuk lagi dari Lenka.

* * *

 _ **From : Lenka-nee**_

 _ **Len! Sori, hape gue dibajak Neru!**_

 _ **Received : 13:05:37**_

* * *

Len : "Shittt! Kokoro gueeee!"

* * *

 _d. Kaito_

Didorm, Kaito duduk disofa dekat jendela. Disampingnya ada Kaiko yang lagi bengong ngeliatin Kaito.

Kaito : (Dalam hati)Kaiko ngapain ngeliatin gue terus? Emang gue seganteng itu, ya? Duuh.. Jadi enak...

Kaito menginjak kaki Meiko yang sedang duduk sambil main handphone didepannya.

Meiko : "Aww, sakit SETAN!"

Kaito : "Mei.. SiKaiko ngeliatin gue terus, nih..."(bisik-bisik)

Meiko : "Suka kali! Tanyain aja, sana!" (Main handphone lagi)

Kaito : "Eng... Kaiko... Lu.. Ngapain ngeliatin gue terus...?" suka ya..?

Kaiko : "Dasar cowok mesum! Gue ngeliatin pemandangan kali!"

Meiko : "HAHAHAHAHAHA! MAMPUS LOE!"

* * *

 _e. Meiko_

BRAKKK! Akaito mendobrak pintu dorm Vocaloid Crypton.

Kaito : "Aduh, Bang! Ketok-ketok, kenapa!"

Luka : "Pintunya gak bakal kabur, kok, Akaito."

Rin : "Eh! Ngapain sicabe dateng?"

Akaito : "Enak aja lu ngatain gue cabe!"

Miku : "Gue punya Negi ditaburin BonCabe. Lo mau?"

Akaito : "Sori. Negi gak selevel sama gue yang ganteng ini."

Miku : "TAE."

Akaito : "Meiko mana?"

Meiko : "Apa lu nyari-nyari gue?"

Akaito : "Gue suka sama lo."

Hening. Krik. Krik. Krik.

Rin : "Aaaa~~ Terang-terangan banget!"

Len : "WOWW! Si cabe jantan juga!"

Kaito : "Gak sempet gue rekam, sialan!"

Miku : "Ohh~ So Sweeett~~"

Luka : "Sasuga, CABE!"

Meiko : "Aaa... Gue juga―"

Akaito : "Udah ya, Bye."

Luka : "Eh? Mau kemana lo?"

Akaito : "Pulang."

Rin : "Terus, yang tadi itu apa?"

Akaito : "Dare dari Nigaito."

BAKK! Akaito dilempar sake sama Meiko.

Meiko : "BALIK KENERAKA LOE, SETANN!"

* * *

 _f. Luka_

Luka dapet surat dari Gakupo.

Luka : "Apaan neh?"

 _Nee, Luka-dono. Ayo ketemu ditaman. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu._

Meiko : "Eciee, Luka~"

Len : "Luka-nee ngeblush!"

Rin : "Aaa~ Manisnya~"

Luka : "MA-MAU APA LOE SEMUA? NGIKUTIN GUE, GUE BUNUH LOE!" (Keluar banting pintu)

Miku : "Tsundere.."

Taman―Luka dan Gakupo.

Luka : "MAU APA LOE?!" (malu-malu Yandere/?)

Gakupo : "Sebenernya... Gue suka sama lo.."

Luka mengancang-ancangkan tuna bekunya.

Luka : "P-palingan lo boongan lagi, kayak Vocaloid sebelumnya!"

Gakupo : "Gue beneran! Ciyuss!"

Luka diem. Mikir.

Luka : "Iya.. Gue juga... Su-su-su-su-suka sa―"

Gakupo : "APRIL MOOOOPP!~"

BAKK! JDAAGGH! BUK!BRAK! DUGGG!SRATT!BETS!DAAAK!SSET. BAKKKK!

Luka : "MATI AJA LOE, SETANN! LAGIAN INI BULAN SEPTEMBER, BUKAN APRIL, DASAR BEGOO! GAKUPO BEGO! RASAIN INI! LUKA KICK NO JUTSUUUUUUU!" (Siksa Gakupo tanpa ampun)

Kaito : "Wah... Ini sih... Bukan jadi scene romantis lagi... Bakalan jadi scene Gore, nih..." (Megangin Camcorder)

Rin : "Kirim aja ke produser film FINAL DESTINATION. Siapa tau nanti scene ini dimasukkin ke Final Destination yang baru..."

Miku : "Luka sakit, ya..?" (Khawatir)

Meiko : "Elu juga, Mik."

Len : "Lagian si Om Terong nyari mati aja!"

* * *

 ** _Ini yang terakhir. Karena udah gak tau mau negpublish Reaksi yang kayak gimana. QwQ_**

 ** _Akhir kata..._**

 ** _MIND TO REVIEW FAVORITE OR FOLLOW?_**

* * *

 ** _Sampai jumpa dific Mikan yang lainnya_**


End file.
